Zoanthrope Pegasus
by Badguy L I
Summary: Ayume, the mysterious pegasus zoanthrope and Bakuryu's close friend is seeking out who is behind the horrific experiments during the tournament while she seeks her own past... Bakuryuoc, Not A Mary Sue
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns into a serpent with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter One: A Weird Day…

"Hey! Hey! Ayume wait for me!" Uriko said yelling down the hallway. Uriko had short brown hair and light brown eyes; she seemed to always be in a happy-go-lucky mood. Ayume was more of a quiet somewhat-serious type of person. As Ayume stopped walking and turned her attention over to Uriko, she glared at her strangely. "What is it Uriko?" she asked solemnly. "Hey, didn'tcha hear me? I called you about five times and you didn't seem to answer! What is the matter?" she asked bubbly. "It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all." Ayume said. "Yeah right, I bet you were distracted by Bakuryu again…huh?" Uriko teased playfully as she pulled her book bag up. "…Huh? No it's not him. I was just thinking…" Ayume blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Yeah right! You're face is turning red. You like him don't you?" Uriko asked. Ayume turned her face away thinking of something else. "…I don't know." She spat out as they continued walking. Ayume and Uriko headed to gym class which Ayume really hated and they had to do the simple climbing rope; except Ayume had a problem. She is afraid of heights. As she got to the top of the rope, she didn't decide to come down. "Come on Ayume, it isn't that hard!" Uriko shouted. "You must be fricking nuts!" Ayume said struggling to keep her grasp. Takase began shaking the bottom of the rope violently. "Come on down Ayume!" he teased. "Takase stop-I am not playing with you!" Ayume said.

"I'll get her down…" The boy with spiky brown hair said to Takase. "Oh okay Bakuryu." Takase said letting go of the rope. Bakuryu jumped up onto a ledge of the gym wall and leaped for Ayume in the air. "Grab on!" he said as he reached for Ayume. Ayume nodded and grabbed on to Bakuryu's hand as he pulled her close to him. Ayume closed her eyes in fear which cause Bakuryu to smile gently. "Don't worry I got you Ayume." He said calmly as they landed on the floor. Ayume opened her eyes slowly as she heard his voice and stared at him. She blushed lightly and nodded in thanks. Bakuryu didn't reply back to the gesture but he spoke to her calmly which he never talked to everyone else. "Are you alright?" he asked. Ayume shook her head for a bit and nodded "yes". Bakuryu noticed her shyness and accepted her response to him. "You must be Ayume, right?" he asked hoping to be able to get her to speak.

"Y-Yes…That's me." Ayume said stuttering. "That's a new name around here. Here let me help you get to your next class." He said as he helped her stand. The two then walked out of the gym auditorium. Ayume kept noticing Bakuryu glancing over at her. "So you are a zoanthrope too…?" he mentioned. "…Yeah, I'm a Pegasus…" Ayume mumbled. "Don't worry I already know that Uriko and Takase are zoanthropes too…but you had a different scent. It was hard to tell whether you were one or not but it's our secret." Bakuryu said seriously. Ayume stopped walking and collapsed on her knees. Bakuryu turned around quickly and noticed her sweating a bit. He then lifted her up on his back gently and began carrying her. "You seem a bit sick…is it because of your form?" he whispered. "Yeah, something like that. I get it off and on so it's normal." Ayume whispered back.

Bakuryu turned his eyes over to Ayume and sighed, "You need to get some rest. I'll take you to my home. I bet Yugo could do something." Ayume nodded to Bakuryu's suggestion and fainted. She then woke up found in the Bakuryu's bedroom. Ayume sat up weakly as she removed an ice pack from her forehead. "W-Where am I?" she asked glancing around the room. "My room…" Bakuryu said as he sat at the foot of the bed. "Ayume…you seem different from most people even though you are one of us but you just don't show it not even in power…well, that's not the point I am trying to get at but I think I remember you." Bakuryu said thoughtfully.

"K…" Ayume tried to speak nervously. "Kenji." She finished. "It is you isn't it Kenji? I remember by that time you helped me and my friend escape when we were younger." Ayume said a little bit shocked. Bakuryu nodded. "Yes, it's me…but now I am known as Bakuryu the assassin. You saved me from losing control of myself when I was brainwashed by Tylon. Though I would remember you but your name was what I couldn't." he said. Ayume smiled a bit at what he could remember. "I'm glad that you remember me Kenji. At first when we last seen each other a year ago by that time I have known that you were Bakuryu the assassin. Now you are Bakuryu and Kenji Ogami. The same person to me anyway. Takase and Uriko doesn't know about your past but Yugo knows some of it. I'm just happy that you didn't forget me." Ayume said softly crying. "How could I? I had strange dreams when we were younger…when you saved me from killing someone important, by that time I thought I was going to die until you showed up crying for me." Bakuryu said smiling gently. "Besides-you owe me that date for saving you this time." He added. "WHAT! Now wait a fricking minute! I know I remembered saying that whenever you saved me I would give you anything you wanted but-!"

"But you said anything and you weren't specific!" Bakuryu backfired as he pointed out. "Grr…I always lose to you when it comes to promises Kenji. This really sucks!" Ayume complained. "Hey-I always wanted to go on a date with you so at least I can spend time with you more like I have wanted in so long." Bakuryu mentioned. Ayume blushed deeply in embarrassment and hid her face in the covers. "Why…why…why?" she whined. Bakuryu pulled the covers away from her face and cupped her chin in the palm of his hand. "Ayume…I do like you so please lets go on this date." He said seriously. Ayume smiled cheerfully. "Okay…" she answered. "I will go on a date with you but we can't let anyone see us. Or you know…" Ayume mumbled the rest. "Yeah I know." Bakuryu agreed. "So, should I call you Bakuryu or Kenji?" Ayume asked worried about messing up of what to call him. "Call me Bakuryu or Kenji. It's doesn't matter as long as you are the only one calling me by my real name." Bakuryu said letting go of her chin. Ayume nodded in agreement and fell back asleep.

As Bakuryu left the room, Yugo was already gone and Alice and Naori were watching the news. The two women nodded as Bakuryu gave the news. "Okay we'll take over from here now Bakuryu." Alice said. "No. I'll take care of her." Bakuryu refused. Naori got a little frustrated with his refusal. "But you are young too. You are only 16 now. And Ayume has turned 16 a few months ago. You both are still children yourself." Naori said arrogantly. "Maybe so but I won't let any one take care of her unless it's myself. I apologize but I want her to be my responsibility." Bakuryu said walking out the door. He then headed toward his bedroom once gain while Ayume slept and sat at his desk. "…Ayume." He thought as he glanced over at her caringly. Bakuryu then fell asleep after a few hours. The two slept until 10: 00 p.m. when Takase busted through the door.

"Hey you guys!" He said cheerfully although he sounded loud enough for the whole area to hear. Bakuryu reacted to his greeting with a shuriken and quickly placed it on his throat. "Okay Takase I am going to tell you this only once…Shut the hell up." Bakuryu said before leaning back down on the table. Ayume glared at Takase with a pissed off look and then turned to Bakuryu. She then nodded and fell back asleep. Uriko hopped in the room cheerfully and looked at Ayume and Bakuryu sleep. "Hee hee those two are sleeping together!" she giggled hysterically. Takase grabbed Uriko by her arm and pulled her out of the room. Bakuryu leaned his head up from the desk after Takase closed the door and turned to Ayume with a cheerful grin. "Hey you awake?" he asked. Ayume faced her eyes up at the ceiling. "Hell no…I just snored." She said sarcastically. "Well, we fooled them." Bakuryu said leaning back in his chair. "Yeah…I guess so." Ayume said turning over. "Hey what's wrong Ayume?" Bakuryu asked peeking over her. Ayume blushed in embarrassment trying to hide her face from him and pulled the covers over but it was too late. Bakuryu had a part of the bed sheet clutched up in his hand. "It's nothing Kenji." Ayume smiled. "I don't know about that your face can get pretty red when I just stare at you." Bakuryu teased. "Come on Kenji…damn, Bakuryu." Ayume changed her sentence as she called out whispering.

"Look we've been through this already and I am not in the mood to be bothered by it." Ayume pulled a tug of a strand of Bakuryu's hair. Bakuryu gave an evil glare to Ayume and grabbed a strand of her hair. "Bet you won't pull hard Ayume?" Bakuryu teased again trying to sneak a kiss from her. "I bet I would damn it." Ayume flared as she pulled a strand of hair out of Bakuryu's head. "Ow-holy shit that hurts!" Bakuryu yelled as he fell back rubbing his head. "Ha, I told you I would pull it!" Ayume laughed. Bakuryu sat back up and pulled a long strand of Ayume's hair out. "Crap! That isn't fair!" Ayume whined playfully as tiny tears of pain came running down her face. Ayume and Bakuryu laughed together for a moment then each gave into a kiss. After a few moments the two backed away quickly not knowing what else was going to happen.

"That was um…" Ayume blushed deeply. "Pretty nice…" Bakuryu finished. "I think we should stop for now…or Takase and Uriko will try to figure us out." Ayume suggested. "Yeah I guess so but remember…we will stop for now." Bakuryu said quietly. "So, you aren't so shy after all Ayume." Bakuryu said as Ayume turned her face away in ignorance. "Yeah and what about you? You a ninja and a student? That is funny as hell Kenji." Ayume laughed. "You know you got some mouth…" Bakuryu mumbled as he kissed her again. Ayume held onto Bakuryu tightly. "Okay whatever...can I go back to sleep now?" Ayume said before she yawned. "Yes but tommorow you are going to work with me in the morning." Bakuryu said letting her sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns into a serpent with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter two: An invitation...

Ayume looked at the office rooms in the building through the elevator glass while Bakuryu was finishing fixing up his tie since he was wearing a white suit. "Bakuryu? What is this place?" Ayume asked. "This is the company I work with. I am the owner of it. We are working on a prototype of what is known to be the iron mole. Kohryu is his name. I am trying to program him to adapt to humans and other zoanthropes. Do you know what zoanthrope you are Ayume?" Bakuryu said as he turned to her. Ayume sighed as she tried to think then shook her head. "I'm sorry but I still don't know." she said sadly. Bakuryu placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled cheerfully, "Hey don't worry about it, we'll figure that out soon." Ayume glanced at Bakuryu's dress shirt and noticed that it was a light pink, "You're wearing pink...what the hell...? I guess real men wear pink." Bakuryu twitched at that comment and glanced at the pants Ayume was wearing. "And real women always prefer pants than anything else right?" Bakuryu spat out. "Hey some people prefer pants." Ayume said looking at Bakuryu angrily but her face was showing embarrassment.

"Oh, by the way, you'll be with me all day." Bakuryu said cheerfully. "Okay." Ayume said with out even paying attention but to a golden pheonix flying in the sky. "What the? Is that what I think it is...?" She thought as she stared out the glass. As the elevator doors opened; a man approached Bakuryu with a sheet of paper in his hand. "Sir," the man said urgently. "Yes, what is it?" Bakuryu asked. "This came in the mail before you arrived, it seems to be an invitation to a tournament. Oh I see you have a visitor with you." The man bowed in front of Ayume in courtesy. "Yes, this is a special friend of mine. Make sure that she feels comfortable while she is presenced here." Bakuryu said seriously. Ayume nodded her head in acceptance of the man's bow. "Thank you for having me here, sir." she said seriously. "Well our president is always accepting visitors by this time. Thank him." the man said before handing Bakuryu the invitation. Bakuryu began reading it silently and then turned to Ayume, "We have to schedule a plane. This tournament is about to begin in less than three days." "A plane? You have one of those too?" Ayume asked. Bakuryu scratched the back of his head. "Yeah..."

"I guess I'll stay here..."

"No you are coming with me."

"Wait a minute? Don't I got a say in this Bakuryu?"

"Yes, but I am not leaving you alone. Besides, Yugo and the others probably gotten an invitation too."

"Evil. Fine I'll go with you."

Bakuryu turned to his employee, "Schedule a plane, we'll be taking off shortly." "Yes sir." The man said before he walked away. Bakuryu held out his arm to Ayume and she took it. "Bakuryu where are we going?" Ayume as they walked to the airport. "Somewhere. I don't know exactly but we have to go or something not good will fall upon us." Bakuryu said as they went up the escalators. "Our supplies are already on the plane we are taking." he said looking at his watch. "Does Takase or Uriko know about this?" Ayume asked worried. "Yes, they have been informed by now. Don't worry Ayume." Bakuryu fell silent after that and the two aboarded the plane. Inside the plane there were already some of the businessmen sitting in the front. The man who met up with them earlier escorted them to the back of the plane where Bakuryu has his own area personally for him when it came for business. "Miss Ayume. You may sit here next to Mr. Ogami." The man said politely.

Ayume opened her eyes and turned to the man and nodded, "Right." She then placed herself in the seat by the window. Bakuryu sat in the middle seat. Ayume looked out the window and saw the same golden pheonix. The plane's engines turned on. "Ayume?" Bakuryu called out to her calmly. Ayume turned to him looking a bit startled. "Yes Bakuryu?" She said. Bakuryu placed his hand on her forehead, "Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted by something..." he said with a frown. Ayume blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine! I just thought I saw a pheonix flying around here." She said closing her eyes halfway. "I guess you didn't get enough sleep then." Bakuryu said smiling weakly. "I got some sleep but there is this bird I keep seeing outside." Ayume tried to explain. "That wasn't a bird-it was a zoanthrope...I sense it." Bakuryu said quietly. "A zoanthrope? Why near here?" Ayume asked a bit scared. "That pheonix is the one who is hosting it I bet." Bakuryu said just before the plane started. Just when the plane took off the pheonix disappeared.

Ayume fell asleep on Bakuryu's shoulder while he was filing papers. "She still doesn't understand what has been going on besides being a replication of the pegasus zoanthrope. I know that her true powers has not yet awakened. Will she be able to control it to its full extent?" Bakuryu thought as he glanced at her. "She looks so innocent but in the past of legendary zoanthropes; she was one of the strongest and dangerous ones. Her power can be holy to those with the source of the unborn." He shook his head to get rid of the image of Ayume killing people and zoanthropes. Ayume was having a dream that kept the time occupied for her. 

Ayume stood in a misty area cluelessly. "Where am I? Wasn't I sleeping...?" She questioned herself. "You are sleeping..." The pheonix approached her. The pheonix changed into his human form. He had pale blue eyes and short silver hair. His skin was a light shade of brown-actually it looked a bit tan too. "Who are you?" Ayume asked clenching her hands into fists. "My name is Cronos. You must be the pegasus zoanthrope. It is an honor to meet you here in your mind. That sounded pretty confusing." Cronos said laughing a bit. "Ignoring that part, not be rude but why are you here?" Ayume said seriously. "To see if it is true as they say: experiments between the humans and zoanthropes are becoming more violent and also to see who is the zoanthrope champion." Cronos said with a smile. "That smile is some what pissing me off Cronos." Ayume glared at him. "Well I must be positive about what is happening to this world for now. I mean I am an experiment also. I am a success." Cronos explained. "What are you talking about? I'm not an experiment." Ayume said angrily. "Are you sure about that? We wanted the zoanthrope of Pegasus to be reborn and finally you appear. I am glad..." Cronos said as he sat down in mid air. He looked like he was floating.

"So, you were the one who I saw earlier today?" Ayume asked not angry anymore. "Yes. I was seeing if everyone has gotten the invitations that I have delivered. Well when you arrive I will explain more to you." Cronos said before he disappeared. "Wait I wanted to ask you something..." Ayume said holding her hand out. Cronos instantly came back and grabbed Ayume by the arm. "Your skin-I sense your power through it. You are an experiment who has lost their memories because of the power that is resting inside." Cronos seemed to have a grip on Ayume's arm. "Ow...let me go!" Ayume said sending a spark of energy forcing him to let go. "So I see you have tapped into it somehow. Good, that power will be useful when you fight." Cronos said pointing to Ayume. "Fight? No! I won't fight! I can't...!" Ayume fell on her knees freaking out. "You must be included in this tournament. You can not refuse it." Cronos said reminding her. "Shut the hell up!" Ayume screamed.

Ayume's eyes snapped open instantly and she found herself covered in a blanket and with an ice pack on her forehead with Bakuryu holding her gently. "You began to sweat. So I got an ice pack for you." Bakuryu said. "What the? He isn't here anymore..." Ayume said breathing softly. "Who?" Bakuryu asked. "The pheonix zoanthrope. He has been getting inside my head somehow." Ayume explained. "I think he is one of the guys who is hosting this tournament." she finished as she laid her head against Bakuryu's shoulder. "You think you can get some rest?" Bakuryu asked placing a hand on Ayume's cheek. "Yeah..." She said as she fell back asleep. The plane ride was only about a few hours. Right when the plane landed on a runway; there were two people waiting for Ayume and Bakuryu. The others haven't arrived yet. Bakuryu walked to the escalators while Ayume was behind him. "This is the place..." Bakuryu said. "This doesn't look too suspicious." Ayume said with a smile. The two people approached them with a smile. "I see you've come for the tournament." One man said with short silver hair and pale blue eyes. He was the same man Ayume talked to in her dreams. The other man looked older and large but muscular for his age, he had blue grey eyes and long grey hair.

"You must be Bakuryu, and this woman must have to be Ayume." the man said, "My name is..." "Cronos. Right?" Ayume asked a little blunt. "Yes, that is my name how did you know?" Cronos asked pleasantly. "Lucky guess." Ayume lied. "My name is Ganesha, please, let us help you with you luggage. We have the castle to stay at." Ganesha said. "Some wierd ass people we're meeting..." Ayume thought. "What is going on with these zoanthropes popping up everywhere?" Bakuryu thought. As the four drove up to the castle. King Orion was in the dining room talking with his servants. "So tell me, how old are you Ayume?" Cronos asked with out any hint of curiosity. "Sorry, a lady doesn't tell age or her weight." Ayume said sarcastically. "Oh I'm sorry." Cronos smiled cheerfully. "Okay this happy thing has gone on long enough..." Bakuryu thought as he didn't speak. "Stop with the god damn smiling, it's driving me insane here." Ayume thought as she looked from left to right. The castle halls were long but furnished properly. Many people were going on and about inside the castle halls. "This place seems busy, hey Cronos why are you here?" Ayume asked. "I am a prince here." Cronos said simply.

"A prince?" Ayume asked stupidly in surprise. "This is just great...now we got a prince zoanthrope." She thought. "What's the matter Ayume? Why are you so shocked?" Cronos asked. "Oh it's not that I am shocked, it's just for a prince I thought you would wear something a bit more royalty like." Ayume said not even giving a glance towards Cronos. "Many people think that around here." Cronos said just as he showed Bakuryu his quarters. Ayume was then showed hers. "Bakuryu..." she murmured, "I don't like this one bit. This Cronos person he doesn't seem so bad at all, well for now..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns in a serpent snake with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter three: Everyone's arrival...

Ayume came out of her room and walked down the hallway with a frown. "Where is everyone? Why aren't they here yet...?" She thought. Ayume then stopped as she looked out the long glass window covered by a drape with a symbol on it. Suddenly, someone's hands covered her eyes. "What the...?" She said. "Guess who this is?" The man asked. "Okay Yugo you can quit it now." Ayume said laughing. "Geez, you can tell by anyone's voice can't you Ayume?" Yugo said releasing his hands. Ayume turned around seeing Yugo, Alice, Uriko, Takase, and the others. "Cool you guys made it!" Ayume said cheerfully. "Yep, we got the invitation just like you!" Uriko pointed out. "We came just in time but a bit of a day early." Takase said with a smile. "So we heard that the one who is hosting this tournament is a prince." Alice said, "I heard he had some interest in a certain girl here." "Wha-oh hell no! You got to be kidding! He doesn't like me like that!" Ayume said shaking. Bakuryu walked up to Ayume. "So how do you feel now that everyone else is here?" he asked. "Better thanks." Ayume blushed. "Aww you two are getting along again." Uriko teased. "Seems like little brother likes this girl a lot too." Yugo said giving Bakuryu a noogie, "You better keep this one bro!" "Hey come on now. We got to get to the bottom of this." Long said with Shirei by his side.

"You all have also recieved the invitation. Of course there is going to be a tournament but there is also something else going on." Shirei explained. "We are going to look around the area." Long said as he walked away. "Okay." Ayume said nodding. "Well did you guys get set in your rooms yet?" Bakuryu asked. "Nah, Cronos was about to help us do that right about now." Yugo said as Cronos walked towards them. "Hey guys, well let me escort you to each of your rooms." Cronos said pointing over to the west wing of the hallway. "He is an experiment?" Ayume thought as she gave a glare towards Cronos. "I'm a experiment too?" She thought as she glanced over to the window. Bakuryu placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch. "Ayume are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah, I just was thinking. Sorry to worry you." she said looking at Bakuryu sadly. "Thinking about what?" he asked. "Myself, what I was about a year ago...as an experiment to have the Pegasus's power. I remember when we first met even when you became Bakuryu the assassin. Now I feel like my memories are breaking me." Ayume sighed. Bakuryu took Ayume's hand and brought her to his corridor. He then placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me something Ayume...does Cronos bother you?" Bakuryu asked concerned. "Yeah but he is an experiment...I just know it. That pheonix and him are one and the same. He needs me to unleash my powers but I am not going to do that." Ayume said. Bakuryu kissed her lips gently and hugged her tight, "You won't unleash it if you don't want to. I promise that no one will harm you." "Bakuryu...why are you..." Ayume wrapped her arms around his waist. "Bakuryu..." she said as she hid her face in his chest. Bakuryu laughed softly and touched her cheek. "You can be so predictable Ayume." he said smiling. "Very funny. Now I'm going to kick your butt for that." Ayume said. As the two left the room; Shirei was out there talking to Long. "I see that there are captives here." Shirei said. "What does that mean?" "It means that there are other zoanthropes being created." Long explained. The two kept the conversation to a minimum of hearing. Cronos then noticed Ayume standing by Bakuryu and walked over to her. "How do you approve of this place?" he asked cheerfully. "Uh, it's pretty cool." Ayume said with out making a face. "That is good. Now everyone else is busy in their quarters. Would you like to see the rest of the castle?" Cronos said not even taking his eyes off Ayume. "That would be nice but can Bakuryu come with me?" Ayume asked as she took Bakuryu's arm. "Yes of course." Cronos said as he started walking. "Ayume, I'm going to check with Yugo about someting. You go on ahead with Cronos." Bakuryu said calmly. "I'll kick his ass if he touches you." Bakuryu whispered. "Yeah, got that." Ayume murmured releasing Bakuryu's arm.

Cronos held his hand out to Ayume and she took it with hesitation. Bakuryu headed over to Yugo where he was talking with Alice. "Bakuryu...I think I can be able to fight." Ayume thought as the two started walking. "I see you have been distracted by something lately, what is that?" Cronos asked. "...Well, it's about this tournament. Why are we all here and why is it being held?" Ayume asked a bit angry. Cronos chuckled a bit as they went down an elevator. "You'll see...King Orion has been waiting for the time of humans and zoanthropes in peace." Cronos said as the elevator door opened. Ayume took a step out of the elevator and froze. This became a large laboratory with confinements for experimental zoanthropes. "What the fuck?" Ayume said stepping back. Cronos took a grip on Ayume's arm, "Why so scared? You were one of them once." "No! You bastard. Why the hell do you want me here?!" Ayume said trying to pull her arm away. "You seem to know more about zoanthropes and humans separately. I need your help in solving the mystery." Cronos said releasing her. Ayume rubbed her arm, "The mystery to what?" "The mystery in solving what has to be a relationship between Zoanthrope and Human. There is a tie that is hiding somewhere and I haven't figured it out yet." Cronos explained.

"And if I refuse?" Ayume asked. "Oh you won't be able to unless you want to belong in the past again." Cronos said cupping Ayume's face in his hands. "Go to hell Cronos." Ayume said as thought of spitting in his face. She then took a grip on his neck with her hands forcing her power to put a shock in his body. Cronos backed a step away. "You can still do so little..." he said coughing. "Not anymore if you continue to piss me off." Ayume said with a grin. "Is that why you keep so being nice?" she asked. "No, I want to know why you were created but ignoring the point I want to be your friend or may be more." Cronos said turning away. "But you love that zoanthrope Bakuryu don't you?" he asked. Ayume gasped at the question then fell silent, "...I don't know. I had feelings for him ever since we encountered each other in that damn laboratory at Tylon. Busuzima confined me just so I could be his tool. Just like Bakuryu too..." Ayume looked at the zoanthrope inside the confinement. "This is madness. I can't use my power just because the boundaries between zoanthropes and humans are breaking. Cronos why did you want me to see this?" Ayume asked forcing him to look at her. "I know that in the past I considered myself a freak because of my incomplete zoanthrope power. I couldn't even transform into it. So the only thing that I was able to do was make my wings appear." She said poking a finger at Cronos's forehead. "You got some nerve though...forcing me to make a choice that I don't want." she said laughing, "After this tournament I will decide. I guess it couldn't hurt just to fight right?" Cronos smiled. "Thank you..." he said as Ayume walked away looking around. "It's nothing really besides I still don't know what I will do." she said holding out her hand. "What are you doing?" Cronos asked.

Ayume let her power spark out of her body and aim for some of the empty test tubes on the desk. Glass started to shatter and hit the floor violently. "Heh, perfect. I see that I am going to be having fun with this power..." Ayume said clenching her hand into a fist. "You choose to stop me then I will release some power towards you." Cronos stopped his tracks and just watched Ayume break glass with out being close enough to. "...Her power is not completely restored. If she would only agree to letting me help her then her power could..." Cronos thought. "Bakuryu must be worried about me. I need to get back." Ayume said turning to Cronos. "Okay then let's go." Cronos said heading over to the elevator as Ayume followed him. The two didn't say anything while the elevator was moving. As the door opened, Ayume saw Bakuryu waiting for her. "Ayume." Bakuryu confronted her. Cronos confronted Bakuryu with a smile. "Ayume seems to be enjoying the castle very much Bakuryu. Now I shall see when the tournament begins tomorrow." Cronos informed just as he walked away. "Ayume, what did you see?" Bakuryu asked. "A nightmare...I saw..." Ayume stammered trying to speak words in a sentence as she closed her eyes. "Zoanthropes that were being used for the mystery..." she said slowly. Ayume fell on her knees and started breathing fast until she placed her hands on the floor releasing some of her power into the floor. The carpet had a small flame on it until Bakuryu stepped it out. Ayume stood up and turned to Bakuryu. "The tournament will start tomorrow." Ayume said. "Alright. But what should we do now?" Bakuryu asked with a smirk. Ayume took a glance at him to see what he was thinking. "Bakuryu...this better happen in your room or we're going to be in trouble." Ayume squeaked. Bakuryu wrapped his arm around Ayume's waist. "Let's go..." he said leading the way.

"Are you serious? We can't be doing this." Ayume said just when Bakuryu closed the door. Takase and Uriko were running through the hallways looking for something to do. "So I guess we are finally here." Uriko said being her hyperself. "That still doesn't explain why we all were invited to the tournament though." Takase said as he began to think. "Hey I think there is some food around here somewhere you wanna eat?" Uriko asked. Takase looked at the ceiling then looked at Uriko. "Sure." he answered. Uriko and Takase then ran into the kitchen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns in a serpent snake with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter four: Reasons to fight...

"Ba...bakuryu..." Ayume mumbled as she lifted her head up from Bakuryu's chest. "Ayume, you're awake. It's about ten o' clock. Go back to sleep." Bakuryu said with a gentle smile. "No, I want to see you here...I hate the dark." Ayume mumbled. Bakuryu hugged Ayume gently as he rubbed her back slowly. Ayume closed her eyes halfway. "Bakuryu..." Ayume said softly. "Ayume go to sleep." Bakuryu kissed Ayume's forehead. "If Yugo or the others find out then we are going to go for a joy ride." Ayume whined. Bakuryu laughed and kissed her cheek. "Hey if they find out then let's just ignore them and have fun with what we are doing." he said turning the lamp light on. Ayume pulled the blanket over her. "Nn, too bright. Kenji...Bakuryu..." Ayume mumbled again. "Turn off the light?" Bakuryu asked almost sounding like he was teasing her. Ayume shook her head "yes" and kept her eyes closed until Bakuryu turned the light off. Ayume removed the blanket from over her head and rubbed her cheek against Bakuryu's chest. "I'm not going to sleep Bakuryu." Ayume said clearly. "Oh yes you are." Bakuryu sat up and held Ayume in his arms. Ayume had her eyes closed halfway again as she looked at Bakuryu. "Not sleepy?" Bakuryu asked. "Nope." Ayume yawned. "If I kissed you again, would you sleep?" Bakuryu asked touching Ayume's lips with his fingers. "...Don't tease me." Ayume said growling. Bakuryu kissed Ayume on the lips again until she felt her body react to his. "Now is that teasing?" Bakuryu asked kissing her lightly. "Yes, it is teasing..." Ayume grumbled. "Now go back to sleep or I'm going to tease you more." Bakuryu said just when Ayume closed her eyes completely and began to dream.

"Now where the hell am I?" Ayume asked herself as she looked around in the laboratory contained with experimental zoanthropes. "You are in your mind Ayume." Cronos said as he approached her. There was a few confinements shattered with the plates named "Pegasus", and some other zoanthropes. "What I mean is why am I dreaming this now?" Ayume picked up a piece of glass. "This seems a bit too real..." "Well whenever you dream and I enter it, it becomes real itself. Your mind is very creative." Cronos complimented. "Here you are trying to woo me over. I don't like that flirting you got there buddy, now stop it or face another shot of my power." Ayume held her hand out. "That doesn't bother me one bit and it won't stop me from having fun with your presence." Cronos said laughing as he came closer to Ayume. "Stay back." Ayume said right before Cronos placed his hand on her forehead. "I am going to restore your power...but in order to do so, you must do something with me." Cronos looked down at Ayume with a grin. "Heh, no way. Besides it belongs to someone else." She swiped his hand away and turned away. "I don't want power. May be I decide to want something else..." Ayume said. Cronos kept his eyes focused on Ayume and traveled down her back until Ayume turned back around to face him. "Don't even think about it!" She said holding out her hand towards his face. "I may have gotten to your hand and neck but your face seems to pretty to be scratched, I'll break it..." Ayume smiled.

"Don't get cocky with me Pegasus, you aren't the only one with strong powers." Cronos scolded. "Ha, I don't give a crap if you do." Ayume spat out. "Living as a freak in the past have proved to me that existing isn't worth what I have become now." Ayume's power sparked out of her hand and made a clean cut on Cronos's cheek. "Ouch." Cronos said touching his cheek with a smile. "I see you can only do so little right now." "Screw you Cronos, if you want to be friendly with me-stop entering my dreams and flirting with me." Ayume said before her power got out of control while it flew out of her hand. "Come on Cronos how about we have a fight here?" she asked with a grin. "It would be an honor too but there is one thing." Cronos grabbed Ayume's arm and pulled her too close to him. "Try to kill me and see that you will get hurt along with your friends." he said whispering in her ear. "Bastard." Ayume muttered. "Oh, what's the matter? You can't see that mole getting hurt? Do as I say and your ninja will be safe." Cronos threatened. "Kiss my winged horse ass you damn pigeon. If you think about me letting you harm Bakuryu; I will make sure that you will suffer more than hell itself." Ayume glared at him causing her power to make more fast clean cuts on his arms and body. "Try to piss me off Cronos, I may be a teenager but for a grown man you are pretty sad." Ayume said right when Cronos gave her an evil glare. "What? Got nothing to say?" she continued as he released her slowly.

Cronos didn't answer and pulled Ayume in his arms and kissed her. Ayume's eyes widened as she pushed herself away. She coughed up some of her power and caused it to seep into the floor. Clear silver colored liquid was running down the side of her mouth. "You...what was that for?" Ayume said coughing up more liquid. "I just gave you a slight edge of my power...now if you let me give you some more with out force. You will be able to get stronger by the second." Cronos said patting Ayume on the head. "Hell...no." she said wiping the liquid from her face. As Ayume picked up a piece of broken glass she threw it at Cronos instantly and it was stopped at mid air by his power. "Don't toy with me or you'll get hurt." he said laughing with his pleasent tone of voice. "I don't know what to think of you now. Killing you would be nice and seeing you suffer none the less." "Don't think that harming me will be easy."

Ayume opened her eyes feeling the sweat run down her body. "Bakuryu..." she began to breathe heavily as tears ran down her face. Bakuryu was sleeping until he felt Ayume's breathing. "Hey Ayume what's wrong?" He asked yawning a bit. "Cronos...he..." Ayume couldn't speak clearly or at least one sentence. "What did that bastard do?" Bakuryu asked pissed off. Knowing him he would stay calm until he finished someone off. "Bakuryu, Cronos is trying to get the better of my power." Ayume said coughing. Bakuryu sighed and kissed Ayume's lips again but roughly this time making sure that she wouldn't be able to have any thoughts about the nightmares for a while. Ayume gave in to his kiss and let him touch her more. Bakuryu released his lips from Ayume's and rubbed her back. "Go back to sleep Ayume...then we will finish this in the morning." he said crooning her sweetly. Ayume laid her head on his chest once more until she fell asleep again.

Early in the morning, about 5:00; Ayume was in a silk nightgown walking through the hallways. She was practically losing her balance besides the fact of her not being able to keep herself walking in a straight line because of her headache. "God, why the hell does he always get in my head?" Ayume said as she leaned against the wall. Cronos was heading in Ayume's direction. He seemed to have a smile on his face when he confronted her. "You seem tired Miss Ayume. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Cronos said smiling. Ayume's throat went dry after she wanted to curse him out for that moment then she spoke, "No...you make me sick." Cronos made a frown, "Aw, don't be like that. I just wanted to spend time with you. Just to see how long you can hold me off out of your dreams." "Well that time will come during the tournament. I guess you can't get that certain thing you want either. Bakuryu has taken it from me. I wanted to give it to him any way." Ayume said placing a hand on her chest. "He wants me for me. Unlike you, he doesn't want me for power. We had a past of hell when we first met because of our powers. He understands that personally. So back the hell off or he will kill you." she finished. "Is that what you think of him-your lover, your companion, your best friend? That is foolishness, he is going to leave you like the people in your faded memories did." Cronos said with a grin.

"Shut up, I just want you to die." Ayume turned away looking at the glass. "You killed your father a long time ago knowing that it was your destiny and mine to finally meet but seeing how you are acting near the other zoanthropes-you're just being a bitch about it." To those words, Cronos gave an evil glare at Ayume and pulled her to him instantly. "If you choose to live with out admitting your feelings towards me then you shall die." Cronos said with out any emotion. "So what the fuck do you want from me-I am supposedly one of the legendary guardians, right? You want my power but you are a god, right? Fine then, I'll give you power if you can live through an ass kicking." Ayume pulled her arm away.

"Fine, in the tournament if I win-you must live here and help me solve the mystery." Cronos said. "And if I win?" Ayume asked. "Then you will be able to live freely with out me bothering you." Cronos smiled cheerfully. Bakuryu was in the hallway listening as he hung upside down from the ceiling. "So this is why Yugo and the others are worried." he muttered as he dropped down from the ceiling on to his feet with out making a sound. Bakuryu's golden brown eyes shined in the dark which made Ayume flinch instantly. "My mole..." she mumbled glancing to her sides. Bakuryu was right behind her. "Ayume...?" he said with out anger or suspicion which made Ayume's body stiffen. Ayume turned around and looked at Bakuryu sadly. "Bakuryu..." she said quietly. "Ayume and I were generally having a discussion about the tournament, there is no need to worry about her." Cronos said cheerfully. Bakuryu glared at him angrily and took Ayume in his arms. "Ayume go to bed. I will meet you there in a few minutes, I want to talk to Cronos for a moment." Bakuryu said as he released her. Ayume walked over into his quarter and peeked out of the door.

"You seem to be fond of Ayume. Explain that Cronos." Bakuryu ordered. "I do not know what you are talking about. All I am doing is spending time with her." Cronos spat out. Bakuryu clenched his fists then relaxed a moment. "Time with her is not the point of a question Cronos. You want Ayume for some reason so tell me now." Bakuryu raised his tone of voice. "Heh, you don't know anything about the relationship we two share." Cronos turned away. "You bastard. If you intend to keep Ayume here forever then you have another thing coming when she fights you." Bakuryu said as he sensed Ayume looking out from behind the door. Ayume walked back towards the bed and hopped in just before Bakuryu opened the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns in a serpent snake with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter Five: Faded Memories...

Ayume tried to fake sleep but Bakuryu kissed her deeply making her open her eyes. "God Bakuryu!" Ayume whispered. "Come on Ayume, you can't trick me that easily." Bakuryu said as he moved his body over next to hers. "Bakuryu I will explain why Cronos has been spending time with me..." Ayume said hiding her face in his chest.

"It was only six years ago, when I was only 9 years old...I found my mother dead on the kitchen floor. My father had a butcher knife in his hand as he spoke, "You had birth a monster. You have been hiding this from me ever since that came into our lives!" I was crying silent tears and I ran out of the house. My father was going to kill me for what I have become so I ran to someone for help. This person in a black suit with black shades. He told me I had a unique gift in breaking things. He said I could use my power of destruction for a thing. I went along with it until I woke up seeing all these scientists experimenting with me. Me being a superior being, me being a part of a legend in myth, me being something with wings, and that what was all I heard when I was trapped inside. Just when one other person was able to break through her confinement she tried to escape but she was shot to death. She helped me break out but she wouldn't let me help her as she was wounded. She told me to go to another country. I hid inside the luggage compartment on a plane and headed to Japan. That is when I met you...

You were killing certain people as I ran over to you while you were covered in blood. You tried to kill me but you didn't. It was strange how much blood was on the ground and you were calm about it. I didn't know what your name was so I tugged at your shirt begging you to stop for whatever you were doing. You shook your head not knowing what the hell was going on and gained your control back. I can't remember much after that because I passed out." Ayume explained.

Bakuryu had his eyes closed half way and held Ayume close, "And I remember the rest. I brought you to where you could've been healed but Busuzima wanted to brainwash you as well as keep you for a weapon. I fought him and won but then Gado wanted to destroy you because of his doubt but I kept you away from him too. You were the target of everyone's choice. Yugo didn't seem to mind you though, Alice and Uriko didn't either. Seeing your wounds, Alice panicked as well as she yelled at me because of your condition. Geez, have I gotten a big lecture. She told me if that ever happened to you again-god she would kick my ass." he laughed. "When you first woken up, you didn't speak at all. You hid your eyes from everyone including me, when I tried to talk to you, you couldn't speak a sentence so you just glared at me. That glare which even gave me fear. Ayume I understood that fear but my heart wanted to hide it. You were crying every night hoping that you would have died with your friend."

"I should have Kenji..." Ayume murmured as she almost fell asleep. "She promised me that she would be free." Ayume began to cry. "She is free, she must have been there longer than we thought." Bakuryu said smiling. "We both were trapped inside Tylon and we both have escaped. You released the inner demon inside me, the assassin side." he continued, "You shed tears that I've never seen since I was kidnapped. When you first held onto me I never knew what I could do to make you comfortable. Your eyes were filled with sorrow and happiness. You wanted me to hold you so much that you would fall asleep peacefully the first time in your whole life. I want you to sleep like that..." Bakuryu said before kissing Ayume gently. Ayume yawned softly and tried to stay awake but Bakuryu rubbed her cheek she was out of it. The night went by slowly and Ayume slept peacefully. The next day, the tournaments began and Ayume was able to not participate for these rounds. Cronos actually accepted her decision. He said that she should watch with him before he had to go fight.

"Man, why am I stuck here and I need to do school work when I get back." Ayume complained as she walked through the hallways. The King Orion was sitting at his throne and Ayume didn't seem to notice him until he cleared his throat. "It seems that you are distracted by something young lady." Orion complimented. "Uh, a little..." Ayume was nervous and this made the King laugh. "Don't be. It seems that Cronos has taken an interest in you. You're Ayume, am I correct?" he asked. "Um-yes! My name is Ayume!" she stammered. "Calm down child. Are you lost in this place?" Orion asked. Ayume shook her head "no" and looked over at the other throne. "Sir, um can you please tell me what exactly is Cronos?" she asked. King Orion gave Ayume a serious look and then sighed.

"Well, since he is fond of you. I guess you should understand a bit of his actions...You see Cronos says that the two of you are a pair and you both suffered being a zoanthrope. He wants to understand why you haven't changed into your form yet. He wants to learn more about you than any other zoanthrope." Orion said calmly. Ayume frowned at the thought of not wanting to change form but she understood why she wouldn't do it. She knew how dangerous she really was. Her power could harm too many she loved. "I choose to stay this way but Cronos can stop trying to get into my business." She said arrogantly. "Now wait a min-" "Don't even try to convince me. I know what I turn into but my heart hasn't decided to accept it yet. Now I will be heading back to my room." she interrupted just as she walked out of the room.

The first rounds were over and Ayume heard the cheering from the crowd clearly and loud. Ayume watched Alice, Uriko, and Jenny walk towards her and smiled. "So how did it go?" she asked. Uriko jumped up in excitement causing Ayume to startle for a moment. "It was fun! You shoulda seen everyone out there-the fighting was scary but I think we all did our best. Oh yeah! I'm suppose to tell you that the guys are waiting for you downstairs! Bakuryu is looking more cheerful around you and he wants you to see him!" Uriko said happily. "Who are in the second rounds?" Ayume asked changing the subject. "Let's see Shina, Gado, Bakuryu, Yugo, Long, Shenlong, and Stun. I guess that last rounds they all got to face Ganesha or Cronos. How come you didn't want to fight Ayume?" Jenny asked. "Heh heh, I just wanted to watch. I'm not interested in fighting. That's just me..." Ayume laughed a bit. Alice tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't lie to me Ayume." she said a bit angry.

"I'm not lying! I'm going to go and see what the guys are doing..." Ayume said just before running off. "Man, Alice is expecting me to open my mouth and tell her what the hell I think everytime." Ayume complained just as she headed down the spiral stairs. She then slipped and flew over the railing landing on her butt hard from about 20 feet. "Shit! That hurts!" she muttered and noticed that she was completely untouched until she felt a few cuts on her left arm. "What the hell?" she looked at the cuts curiously and wiped the blood off. "If I fell then what the hell just caused me to land on my butt safely...?" she looked up in the air knowing no one was near her. Ayume stood up slowly and stretched a moment cracking her back. The pain was slight and she was able to walk.

"Yeah! Soon you and I will fight Bakuryu!" Yugo said holding a jug of beer. Xion stayed in the corner looking out the window silently. Long didn't look like the type of man to drink but he had a jug also. Stun wasn't with them. Shenlong was laughing as he was tossing some beer out of his jug. Bakuryu was sitting down at the counter looking at his glass. He was only a teenager. Bakuryu wasn't the type to drink or smoke. "Yeah." Bakuryu agreed at he held up his jug a bit nervously. Ayume confronted the guys and looked at them. "Okay, now you all look like a bunch of drunkees!" She joked. Yugo gave a light smack in the back of her head. "Hey, that ain't true young lady!" he teased. "Bakuryu you called me?" she said turning over to him. The boy looked more happier with Ayume near him. "Yeah, so you decided not to fight huh?" Bakuryu asked calmly. Ayume placed her hands behind her back knowing what Bakuryu wanted her to say. "Yep, I am only doing this because I want to find more about this place. May be I will find more about more about the experiments." Ayume said giving Bakuryu a wink. Bakuryu blushed faintly and shook his head to concentrate, "Right. That is good. Please Ayume becareful. I don't want you getting into trouble or harmed."

"You think that I will be screwed if I am caught, I will be fine." she laughed until she noticed the jug of beer in his hand. "Have you been drinking?" Ayume began to frown. Bakuryu looked at his drink then at her, "Oh no! You got it wrong Ayume-I am not drinking! I swear! The guys dragged me into this! You know well I won't drink!" Ayume laughed at Bakuryu's refusal. She ran her fingers through hair and kissed his lips gently. "I knew you wouldn't drink or do anything that reckless." "Ayume..." Bakuryu sighed in relief. The guys snickered as they watched the couple. Cronos walked into the room and gave Bakuryu a unnoticable glare. "Ayume still loves that one...I must manipulate her to get the chance in destroying him." he thought as he looked at them. "Hello everyone. How is the rum?" Cronos asked politely. "The servants here do a good job for tending their duties around the castle." he finished. "It's good." Long complimented. Shenlong nodded in agreement. Xion gave Cronos a glance of no emotion then focused on the outside. Ayume turned to Bakuryu, "Sorry, I don't drink." "What about you Miss Ayume?" Cronos asked as he turned to her. "Uh, I'm sorry I don't drink either. I am not old enough and I don't think I'm ready to handle heavy liquor." she said waving her hands "no" in front of her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns in a serpent snake with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter Six: Minor Setbacks...

"Oh well might I get you something different." Cronos suggested. "Um, tea would be nice I guess." Ayume said a bit shaky. "How about you Bakuryu?" "The same as she. Thanks." Bakuryu said respectfully. "No problem. I shall return." Cronos said happily as he left. "Okay man, I know you hate him!" Yugo said as he grabbed Bakuryu by his muffler. "He wants to get rid of you." Xion spoke. Everyone turned to him. "Wha? What are you talking about Xion? And when did you get to have a say in this?" Yugo question a bit ignorantly. "Shut up you idiot. That Cronos, he has something for Ayume and everyone else here..." Xion said pointing over to Ayume. "What does Ayume have to do with this?" Shenlong asked. "Well, Cronos has been giving Ayume a lot of his attention since we've came here." Long stated. "And does always seem happy around her..." Xion added. "If 'happy' is the right word for this situation." Yugo said beginning to think. "Okay we talked too much crap about this-Ayume do you want to keep talking about this?" Bakuryu asked.

"Now don't think Ayume hasn't noticed this you guys!" Takase said as he hiccuped heavily. "Ayume knows when she is getting hit on. She either blows the person off or she becomes violent. Now this shit...Ayume is the one that has to watch out for herself." Takase explained. Ayume opened her mouth ready to say something smart-ass like but Takase cut her off. "Yo, don't even say something damn stupid right now. Ayume he wants your power, doesn't he?" he asked. Ayume closed her mouth and stayed silent. "Ayume?" Bakuryu called out to her. Ayume backed away from Bakuryu and grabbed a knife off of the counter and placed the blade against her wrist. "Watch! And don't try to stop me either! I am not crazy." Ayume said cheerfully trying to hide her pain. The moment Ayume slit her wrist in a fast motion everyone gasped as the shining blood poured out of the cut. When the blood hit the floor it solidified into a small sharp object. Bakuryu placed a bandage around her cut to stop the bleeding. "Ayume, what the hell where you thinking?!" Bakuryu scolded. Ayume began to laugh normally. "Bakuryu this is nothing to me. It didn't even hurt but you better look at my blood when it hits the floor." Ayume picked up the solid blood object. "This is the pegasus's blood power. The more blood I use I can exchange into a weapon or place it back in me. I can not feel the pain I inflict on myself." she explained. 

Everyone just stared at her. "My pain is through emotional breakdowns. Not physical." Ayume said. "Ayume and I kept this a secret, she didn't want to cause a commotion about her being one of the gods to stop a force. Like Xion for example." Bakuryu said seriously. "Do not compare me to something that low in power." Xion spat out angrily. "Heh, it seems that Xion here is looking for something as well." Long commented. Ayume looked at Long with silence. "Ayume, you were the one who was sent here to become some prodogy am I right?" he asked. "...I don't know. My birthmark began reacting when I was 8 years old so I guess something is suppose to happen." Ayume answered. "Is the glowing suppose to mean something?" "Yes. Your beast is soon to wake up completely...but it is too early for you to-show me your mark." Long said thinking. Ayume turned around and lifted her shirt up a little showing the mark on her lowerback. "How's this?" she asked blushing a little because of the embarrassment. Bakuryu smiled at this and held her shirt in his hand. The mark on Ayume's back began to glow again. "Shit-is that the mark?" Shenlong asked. "Yes, she is the Pegasus. It seems that our friend Cronos wants you to go beast for him." Long explained. "I am not gonna do that!" Ayume shouted just as Cronos walked over to the top of the stairs. "Ayume..." Bakuryu just watched her lose her control. Ayume clenched her fists and stomped out of the room.

She accidentally bumped into Cronos with out even noticing he was there. "Mother f...geez, I am not going to do that crap! I want to go home! Damn this place and damn my mark!" she said as she walked past him. "Miss Ayume are you okay?" Cronos asked grabbing Ayume by the arm. Ayume flinched and pulled her arm from his grip. "Don't touch me!" she said angrily. Cronos sighed as he watched her walk away. "God and to think that my power would be some use here in the world." Ayume said pissed off. Ayume walked into her guestroom and laid down on the bed. She didn't decide to turn the lights on since she just wanted to sleep. "I want this to end quickly..." she muttered. Bakuryu walked in and closed the door behind him silently. "Ayume, you have a right to be angry but you can't take it out on everyone else here..." Bakuryu spoke as he sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Yeah, yeah. I get the point but I am not gonna go beast just for everyone's interest." Ayume said just as she threw a pillow at the wall. The soft object slammed into the wall hard enough that there was an imprint on it. "Ayume calm down." Bakuryu ordered as he grabbed the other pillow out of Ayume's hands. "Hey, give me that!" she yelled. Bakuryu shook his head "no" and hid the pillow behind his back. "You aren't coming any closer in contact with this pillow." he said happily. Ayume blushed embarrassingly and tackled him. "Ken-Bakuryu! Hand...it...over!" Ayume screamed in laughter as she reached for the pillow. "Now you are laughing! Okay then let's see if you can keep this anger at peace!" Bakuryu said hitting Ayume in the face with the same pillow she was trying to reach.

"Mmff...you freaking idiot!" Ayume scolded cheerfully as she threw another pillow into Bakuryu's face. The two went at it in the guestroom until Ayume ran out into the hallway with a pillow flying out of the door into her direction. Xion was walking from the opposite end towards Ayume and caught the pillow right before it her. Ayume gasped in amazement at Xion's calmness and thought he was going to give her a lecture of acting her age. "Playing like children I see...don't you have something to look for?" Xion asked handing the pillow over to Ayume. "Uh...do you mean...?" Ayume looked at him curiously. Xion took a step past her and continued walking. "I have done some of my research, keep looking around here to find out what you want to know. Although, your beast does sense something dangerous besides me, am I correct?" Xion spoke coldly. Ayume closed her eyes and looked up at the high ceiling.

"Yes...but please tell me something that I should be careful of. There are other experiments here that have not been able to escape their confinements. What should I do?" she asked. "Take thought into this one. I am going to need your assistance in gathering as much information needed. Now you may think that I am using you but this is how our relationship must be between our beasts..." Xion finished as he walked in the distance. "The Unborn needs my power; somehow I think what I am doing currently is a bad thing..." Ayume said astonished. Bakuryu walked over to her and watched Xion. "You know; I think Xion might be right about this one...I mean you both have strong beast power and it's not common for you two to have this." he said amused. "Hm...maybe you're right. There is something more danngerous than here though. It's worse than Xion, it's a god...the watergod."

n the laboratory, Ayume and Xion were looking around. "So this is where Cronos wanted to trap you?" Xion asked. Ayume tapped the glass of some experiment's captivity. "Yes, the dreams he used to send me to-it was always leading to this place except everything was damaged." Ayume explained. "My dreams meant something-either to save me or kill me. Now there is someone who exists in the dream wanting me to give up in releasing my beast...it's my innerself or the unborn part of me." "So, if gaia had created you to control certain forces of danger then...what are you able to do if the beast loses control?" Xion asked as he noticed a shelf full of books. Records of what has been happening to these deformed zoanthropes. Ayume looked at the tubes filled with different colored liquid. "Is this the answers?" She pointed just as one of the zoanthrope experiments began breaking out of its confinement. The glass was cracking and Ayume didn't seem scared at all but too amazed. "Don't just stand there! Move out of the way you fool!" Xion shouted angrily as the experiment started to punch its way out. Ayume stepped back only a few inches. She was just too distracted.

The experiment broke out and pounced on top of Ayume relentlessly and caused her to fall. "Damn it!" she muttered just as she felt the zoanthropes sharp nails dig into her skin. Blood began slowly pouring as Ayume's beast power began to show itself. Ayume punched the zoanthrope in the stomach and was able to move herself away from it. The zoanthrope was dripping strange liquid as it roared angrily. It wasn't water or blood; it came from its body. This zoanthrope wasn't completely in its solid form. "Must...destroy...humans...they ruined me..." it spoke broken words. Ayume tried to understand what it was talking about but the zoanthrope coughed up its own liquid as it had its hand out to attack again. "Stupid, watch out!" Xion said picking Ayume off the ground. He had a part of his arm turn into a blade. It was made of flesh but it was sharp enough to cut through anything. "Come on and try to taste my power...There is more to you because of this girl or do you just want revenge?" Xion said grinning. This grin was making Ayume nervous and frightened. "Must...kill her...her eyes...remind me of...!" The beast couldn't speak just as Xion stabbed it with out making a sound from the wind. The beast then splattered onto the floor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns in a serpent snake with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter 7: More stories...

"Rubbish...let's leave before that admiration of yours comes back." Xion said looking at the puddle of the dead zoanthrope. "Did that thing cut you too deep?" he asked changing the subject. Ayume looked at her wound on her neck. "This seems as if you have had it worse." Xion complimented. "Eh, go die somewhere. I am not interested in speaking about my injuries. Can you put me down?" she asked arrogantly. Xion placed Ayume down cautiously as she almost stumbled to the floor. "Shit, how could that thing be so dangerous..." she said as she placed a hand on her scar. Xion shook his head, "You are just careless." The two left the laboratory and headed down the hallway. So, um, how are we going to explain this?" Ayume asked worried. "We won't tell them. If so then they wouldn't shut up about it." Xion said coldly. Ayume held her head down and then smiled. "Thanks Xion. For helping me with that experiment." she said cheerfully. "I didn't mean to protect you. You just looked like a pathetic weakling." Xion commented. "In that case-" Ayume punched Xion in the chest causing him to cough. "What the hell was that for?!" he asked coughing up spit. "Heh, for calling me weak...you may be the Unborn but I am the one to stop you and the water god. Remember that." she said just as she entered her room. Bakuryu was reading business papers quietly. He seemed so focused that he couldn't get distracted from the slightest movement or sound. 

"You found what you wanted?" he asked not taking his eyes off the papers. Bakuryu was in regular clothes, a muffler as usual, a green short sleeved shirt, cordoroy pants and sneakers. His hair was spiked up differently too. "Yeah. Then again no." Ayume said plopping on the bed. "I do not want to see these experimental zoanthropes die like this. Thinking about it makes me sick." She made a disgusting look as she glared at the ceiling. "Those beasts weren't even humans anymore. I don't think beasts is the right word for it. Those creatures were completely made of liquid. They kept saying my eyes were haunting them...I felt like I was going to break out in tears." Ayume explained. Bakuryu turned around to face the girl. His golden-brown eyes were focused on her. Ayume didn't notice him watching her and began humming a tune. "I did some of my research on this Cronos. He is the pheonix zoanthrope. Though that is his hyper beast and his normal beast is a penguin. We had a discussion earlier today. I asked why he kept wanting you to spend time with you. He laughed cheerfully and made a stupid comment in saying I was jealous. I told him that was not the reason and asked him what he wanted from you. Cronos simply stated the answer. It was power and the connection to the failed experiments in the past and present." Bakuryu clenched a sheet of paper. "He wants you as a toy. That will not happen. I will kill him before that happens." Bakuryu threatened.

"Kenji, I know you are pissed but finish your business papers. You know that the prototype of Kohryu is in delay and we wil soon have to test it." Ayume smiled. "I am suppose to fight Uriko for practice. It's a private fight. Takase, Mae, Naori, and Shirei will be watching. You can come if you'd like." she sat up running her fingers through her hair. "I'm going now." she sighed as she left the room with out saying good-bye. Bakuryu understood Ayume's silence and continued doing his work. "She is maturing...that is good." he thought smiling to himself. In the arena, there was a large crowd of people waiting for Ayume to appear. Ayume entered the arena and noticed the crowd and shook her head, "Damn, there has to be this many people. I guess Bakuryu wasn't kidding about Cronos wanting to use me for power." The crowd began shouting with excitement as King Orion was sitting on his throne. "Ready Ayume?" Uriko asked excitedly as she was bouncing. "Guess so." Ayume said as she moved in her fighting stance. It was almost the same as Bakuryu's but slightly different because she didn't use so much ninjutsu. "Heh-fighting like you boyfriend, huh? Let's just see if you have the strength like him!" Uriko changing into her beast form. Uriko meowed playfully as she was ready to strike Ayume. "It seems that you won't change into your beast. You'll soon have to!" Uriko hissed cheerfully but she felt annoyed as she walked over to Ayume. "Heh, why the need to?" Ayume commented just as Uriko scratched Ayume in the arm. Ayume wasn't able to dodge Uriko's strike in time since the beast made Uriko faster and more powerful.

Ayume kicked Uriko in mid-air sending the cat back a few feet. Uriko screeched and tackled Ayume sending blood flying into the air. Ayume was about to scream angrily but she punched Uriko in the stomach and backflipped away. "That bitch ain't bad..." she thought as she coughed up blood. Uriko laughed, "Come on and fight me Ayume! Don't be scared!" "Fine, if that's the way you want it..." Ayume's hyper beast aura appeared. This amazed everyone; Cronos was right next to the king and he was smiling. "Beautiful...she's beautiful." he thought. "Come on Uriko! Let's play...!" Ayume's voiced changed with the voice of the guardian. Her aura was flowing outside of her violently aiming at the pedistols right in front of the crowd. "Now feel my wrath!" Ayume charged at the cat and shoved a fist into her stomach. The back of Ayume's shirt ripped open as pegasus wings ripped out causing the girl pain. Blood was running down Ayume's back and she didn't feel a thing. Flying up into the air instantly made the crowd cheer for more. King Orion was impressed. Cronos only focused his gaze on the angelic zoanthrope. "Wow, this girl is amazing!" One person out of the crowd shouted. "Yeah! She looks like she could be an angel!" Another person said. "She is Ayume, one of the guardians. The Pegasus Zoanthrope!" Cronos announced loudly. Ayume's eyes changed as she looked at Cronos laughing. "Die you bastard!" her beast aura flew at him striking only an inch away from his feet. "Has Ayume lost it?" Maea questioned Naori. "Yes. Her beast is controlling her now...Uriko! Get out of there, Ayume is not herself! You have to get out of there quickly!" Naori shouted.

Inside the hallways,Yugo ran towards Bakuryu's room. "Yo! You have to come see this! A zoanthrope has been spotted outside in the arena, it ain't Uriko or Takase!" he said as he slammed open the door. "Ayume is out there? Shit!" Bakuryu scolded as he slammed his hand on the desk before running out into the hallway. Shina, and Gado were out in the hallway silent. "Who's beast power is that?" Gado asked concerned. "Bakuryu?" Shina looked at the teen boy angrily. "I can not explain it-we have to stop her!" Bakuryu said running away. The rest of them followed. The sky grew dark as Ayume's mane and tail appeared. Her mane was jet black and it covered her bloody back and face. The tail was the same color. "How could this happen so early? Ayume never showed any symptoms of beast power." Bakuryu mentioned. "You mean-the girl you've been dating was a zoanthrope!?" Shenlong asked surprised. "Yes!" Bakuryu blushed embarrassingly. 

Ayume kept striking her beast power everywhere sending everyone in panic except for Cronos. King Orion was infuriated. "Cronos stop this girl. She will kill everyone here." he ordered. "Yes sir!" Cronos transformed into his pheonix beast and flew into the sky. "Ayume-calm down. You are scaring all these people." Cronos said roughly. His voice wasn't the same cheery kind anymore. "Kiss my ass!" Ayume commented as she coughed up some liquid. It was clear and goopy, her beast power was doing this to her. "Besides, I am a toy anyway. Created to destroy gods and unnecessary zoanthropes. Like your damned experiments!" Ayume completely changed into her pegasus beast as she charged at the pheonix. "Tell me if this hurts...!" she screeched as the pheonix had its wings out to defend himself. The pegasus headbutted the pheonix dead on causing the bird to stumble back.

"We beasts are not toys to play with..." Ayume thought out loud as she kept attacking Cronos. Cronos sent a burst of flames at the pegasus's direction causing the impact to be almost deadly. "Simmer down pegasus! You will not be able to stop me not if you can't even handle your own power..." Cronos said calmly. "I'll show you my true power then!" Ayume insisted as she flew around him. Bakuryu, Yugo, and the others were finally outside and noticed two zoanthropes in the sky. "I can't reach that high-Xion...go get Ayume down." Bakuryu ordered. "Why should I? She seems interesting to watch." Xion nagged. Everyone glared at Xion silently. "Damn it. What am I to you all her caretaker?" Xion complained just before he became the Unborn. The Unborn headed towards the pegasus calling out to her. "Do you think Xion will harm Ayume?" Shina asked. "I guess so if that's the only way to stop her." Yugo answered as he focused on the sky. "If I could only reach her...Ayume is in pain if she can't handle that pressure in beast form." Bakuryu said as he looked around. "I can to get that high for a while-hold on!" Takase changed into a flying serpent. "I can not hold you for long so let's hurry." he said rasping with his beast tone. Bakuryu climbed on the serpent's back and Takase flew over to them. "Ayume!" Bakuryu called out. The pegasus turned to Takase and Bakuryu flaring its nostrils. "...Kenji." Ayume thought as she glared at Bakuryu and Takase.

"Ayume, change back into your human form! You are harming a lot of people here!" Bakuryu shouted. "People? What people? All I see is...!" Ayume looked around the arena and noticed Uriko bleeding on the ground and the people in the crowd running away. One little boy was crying with his mother holding him close. Cronos had a smirk. "I am a monster...just like the ones held in the laboratory. The scar they gave me, it's still there. No blood...what have I done? These people, these zoanthropes...will there be any peace between them?" she thought as she closed her eyes. The pegasus zoanthrope disappeared and Ayume was falling with pegasus feathers floating softly. "She can't take that long drop!" Alice screamed. Bakuryu stood up on Takase's back and leaped over to catch Ayume. Ayume was unconscious as she fell, "Pegasus...zoanthrope...guardian...what am I really?" she thought as Bakuryu reached out to grab her hand. Xion caught Ayume just in time and caught Bakuryu by the arm. "You two are heavy." he complained. "Thanks for the notice but will you place her on the ground?" Bakuryu asked annoyed. "Fine." Xion growled as the three landed safely on the ground. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns in a serpent snake with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter 8: Lost in Power...

Uriko was trembling in fear as Takase changed back into his human form. "What is happening to Ayume? She is scary! Real scary!" Uriko whimpered. Takase smiled at Uriko, "Ayume just transformed into her beast for the very first time Uriko. I think it's her power...she just needs to control it." "Really? So then Ayume is okay?" Uriko questioned Takase curiously. "Yeah. She is gonna be fine. I'm sure of it." he promised. Xion dropped Ayume on the ground and Bakuryu held her in his arms. "Is Ayume alright?" Long asked. Maea took a good look at the scar on Ayume's neck. "How did she get that?" Naori pointed. Xion changed back to his human form and laughed, "Ayume accidentally got caught stuck with a little sword play no major issue." "What do you mean by that? The girl has a cut on her neck that looks like it never bled before! Ayume is a zoanthrope so she must have done something to cause this!" Naori snapped instantly. Long touched the scar lightly and felt the opening. It was smooth and nothing was stuck inside her. "Someone having a large slit at the neck would have been at least bleeding for a very long time. Though, Ayume hasn't lost any blood except from the fight. "Tell me the truth about this girl. Why are you protecting her?" Long ordered. "...I am not protecting this child." Xion stated eagerly to change the subject. "She has control over me with power. Gaia did this to destroy me..." he snarled in anger.

"So, that girl Ayume is the one who is destined to overpower us all here who are zoanthropes?" Shenlong asked. "I wouldn't just say zoanthropes. Humans as well." Maea sighed. "Ayume shouldn't need any of this...she is only-" Bakuryu frowned at the thought of her killing everyone around her. He touched her cheek gently and moved strands of her hair out of the way to get a better look at her. "You love her, don't you?" Alice questioned. Bakuryu nodded. "Yes, she was the one who helped me recognize humanity." he smiled cheerfully. "K..Bakuryu...?" Ayume mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly. Shina smiled happily, "Hey you are okay. Did you take a power nap well?" "Hn, for a young girl she packs a punch in power." Gado complimented. "What the heck am I on the ground for and why is everyone staring at me?!" Ayume was nervous. "Like the bloody look there kid." Yugo said teasingly. "Grr...go die somewhere. What happened? Did I do all this damage?" Ayume asked shocked. "Yes before you were able to kill anyone." Xion added. "I feel like a total ass. I'm sorry you guys; explaining this won't help. I guess I should rest." She said trying to stand. Looking up at the sky, Ayume glared at Cronos. The pheonix zoanthrope was still in the sky. His wings glowing with the flame. "Cronos!" Ayume yelled angrily as she glared at him. "One day, we will battle each other until the end...I swear it!" she announced. Blood poured from the sky and hit the ground. "Wait a minute-is this zoanthrope bleeding?" she questioned to herself. The pheonix just glared at the girl silently. "Ayume, when that day comes I will show no mercy. You can count on that!" he thought. "It seems that this guy has it in for him." Bakuryu thought just as he allowed Ayume to lean on him. "Kenji...please let me rest. I think I'm going to get worse." she muttered into his chest. Ayume was coughing into his chest relentlessly making Ayume's balance weaker. "Come on," Bakuryu picked Ayume up off the ground. "Just sleep Ayume." he finished.

"Tell me something Xion." Long said calmly as he watched the two walked back into the castle. "What?" Xion said rudely. "You do not want Ayume to destroy you so you protect her to gain her trust. Thus, having time with her alone does make Bakuryu wonder." Long said raising an eyebrow. "What? You think I care for that child? The only reason why she has the cut on her neck because she was jumped by an experiment. Before it could lash at her again I killed it. That being scared the hell out of her as it broke through the glass. I'm amazed she didn't know it was going to attack her." Xion explained, "I want Ayume alive to stop the water god from awakening. That's all." Xion finished as he left the rest. "Ow! Ow! OW!" Uriko screamed as Takase rubbed her arm with alcohol. "Shut it Uriko. You got this from teasing Ayume. They do always say the quiet ones will get to you." Takase said with a crooked grin. "Hee hee, I did over do it didn't I?" Uriko scratched the back of her head nervously. "Yeah you did over do it." Takase sighed. "Now stop moving and let me get to those scratches on your other arm." he said focusing on the blood marks. "Ayume can actually wipe us all out with her beast power...I hope this doesn't affect her mentally or we're screwed and this tournament will become a massacre." he thought.

"Well then. I'm gonna hit the hay." Shina said stretching her arms. "I am going to speak with King Orion. You all can delay researching for a while." Gado said. Jenny was in the darkness upside down on the ceiling watching all the frightened people walk back out of the arena. "What do we have here? A legend of a guardian or a fluke?" she questioned curiously. The village people walked out of the arena conversating about the event. King Orion glared at Cronos and shook his head. Cronos flew down to the throne and changed into his human form. "That was fun. I think I have been attached to Miss Ayume." he said cracking his neck. "Do you think this event was a joke Cronos? People could have died out there! We would have caused attention to some of the experiments. Ayume must be tamed if she is that dangerous." King Orion scolded. "Ayume is the key in making the experiments a success! You are scared of her, aren't you?" Cronos asked coldly. "You are scared that us zoanthropes will take over you pathetic humans." Cronos said angrily as he took a step forward. "Miss Ayume will set us all free from this curse and assist me in making experiments real zoanthropes."

"You twisted monkey...get out of my sight! I am done talking to you." King Orion said turning away. Cronos laughed and left. The echoes of his laughter haunted King Orion. Beast power was the thing that haunted him. "Death will come to me if I fail this..." Cronos thought sadly. The darkness followed him soon afterward. As Cronos walked down the hallway with a pleasant look on his face he brushed past Gado who looked a bit pissed. "Do you think that the girl will join you?" Gado asked. Cronos stopped a few feet away from the man and didn't turn around to face him. "Oh I will have that girl join me, even if it becomes a challenge. It is not over..." Cronos answered walking away.

"How can you let Ayume go through this Yugo? You can not have your brother allowing her to research something that could kill her!" Alice shouted as she slammed her fist on the counter. Yugo took a step back knowing that she would slap him. "Ayume is only around Bakuryu's age. She is still new to being a zoanthrope..." Naori said looking at her glass of wine. "Yeah, that kid still has a lot to learn about power! I think that she could kill us all with one swipe!" Maea bragged. "I agree with that conception but don't think that Ayume would betray us like that." Long said fixing his glasses. "An old woman told me about the pegasus zoanthrope; opening a legend that is told as a non-fictional story would be hard to believe." Jenny said as she came into the room. Shenlong and Maea were playing cards. Xion was missing. Long was reading a book. Alice, Naori, and Yugo were having a conversation. "Eh?" Takase turned to her. "It is said that a pegasus zoanthrope was born from Gaia not as a zoanthrope in the beginning though; scientists discovered that the pegasus was suppose to remain asleep for eternity. Of course, it also said that only it was to be awakened from slumber when the Unborn or the Water god had returned. I guess it was because of Xion that Ayume had returned earlier than expected." Jenny explained happily. "The police were talking about a few outbreaks with the violence and earthquakes but, this has only happened for a week." Shina said.

"Does that mean...?" Takase looked shocked.

"Yes, Ayume might have some connection to the cause..." Shina glared at Jenny.

"The cause? What cause?" Uriko questioned.

"Incidents reciding with zoanthropes losing control of their beast power." Maea answered. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns in a serpent snake with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter 9: Bleeding...

"Ayume? Are you awake?" A girl's voice called out to her. Ayume was lying on the floor covered in a strange blue light. "Nika, is that you?" Ayume said softly. "Hee hee, it's been a while since you called me that. Didn't you remember-my name is Nicole." the voice laughed. Ayume stood up and looked around the darkness. "Nika, stop hiding. Come out here." she said smiling. A young girl approached Ayume. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress and had scars all over her arms and legs. "Ayume, you look different..." Nicole said holding out a hand. "Yes." Ayume nodded as she walked closer to Nicole. "So you don't go by your american name anymore...do you?" Nicole sighed. "Oh no, you see I had to change it because..." Ayume was cheerful but then made a frown as she remembered the incident. "Laura. Your name used to be Laura. But you aren't in america anymore huh?" Nicole asked as she sat down. Ayume sat down next to her. "No. I live in Japan with a boy named Kenji and his older brother Yugo. They are very nice people and I might love Kenji..." Ayume tried to explained but blushed in speaking about Bakuryu like this.

"Ayume, do you think I will ever find someone to love?" Nicole asked. Ayume looked at Nicole with a smile and shook her head. "Of course you will! One day..." she said clapping her hands in excitement. "No..." Nicole said with a different tone of voice. "I won't..." she finished. Ayume gave Nicole a fearful look and took the girl's hands, "What are you saying? Everyone has someone to love. Why don't you think-" "I am dead Laura!" Nicole spat out. "Nika..." Ayume said. "I have been dead for about a couple of years now! The only friend I had and loved was you but when you met that boy who was brainwashed...you felt pity for him. Caring for him like a mother. He refused everything you did with words but you insisted on helping him." Nicole said pulling her hands away roughly. "So when I helped you escape, what were you thinking? Did you even have a clue to help me as well?" Nicole yelled as she tried to stand up. The two girls were sitting in a pool of blood.

"...Nika, I-I didn't realize..." Ayume said softly trying to drown out the echoes. "No, of course you didn't! I wanted to get rid of this nightmare! Until I met you...you reminded me of being an individual. Thank you Laura...tell me why you changed your name though?" Nicole asked crying. "Because I had to start a new life; be a new person too. I want to keep my beast locked up-I don't care what the legend states. I want this beast locked up..." Ayume said placing one of her hands on her chest. "I didn't forget anyone I cared for including you, Nika. I want to find out more about the truth besides a story." she said smiling. Nicole looked at Ayume surprisingly and then looked up at the blackness sky. Nothing was able to be seen within the blackness. It was impossible to spot at least one thing. "Ayume...I must show you something..." Nicole said as she stood up.

"Let's go." she held her hand out. Ayume took and the two walked over to this shining light floating a pool of black blood. The light took the form of a large sphere which had an animal inside of it. "Here it is...your inner beast, the pegasus." Nicole said happily. Ayume was shocked. "My inner beast is that thing?" she questioned. "Yes, go wake it up." Nicole pushed Ayume towards the light. "I-I don't know if I should...it might reject me as its being vessel." Ayume said hiding her hands behind her back. "Come on Laura! Don't be so scared! Go talk to it." Nicole said. "You make it sound easy..." Ayume thought as she frowned. "Please or I'll still suffer." Nicole said as blood began pouring down her whole body. The pegasus was scrunched up sleeping soundly.

"Okay I will!" Ayume held her hands out to reach the sleeping animal. The pegasus's eyes opened and it stood on all four legs. "You are what I am as a human...aren't you?" it asked calmly. It's voice was a female's, a young woman in fact. Ayume was speechless. "...You seem to have lost your voice. Don't be afraid..." The pegasus said concerned. "...My name is Ayume but my original name was Laura." Ayume answered nervously. "Is it Ayume or Laura? Which name do you prefer?" The pegasus questioned. "A-Ayume." Ayume stuttered. "I am the one who is your vessel. I understand if you do not accept this." she added. The pegasus laughed happily and nudged Ayume in the forehead, "Of course I accept this. You are my vessel so I will give you my beast power...we will think as one when we fight the Unborn and Water god. Do you accept me as your beast?" Ayume looked up at the beast silently not knowing what to do. "Yes! I accept you." she said seriously. "Good, now we can both help each other. Our power will not be tampered with again." The pegasus smiled. Ayume turned to Nicole who was lying on the floor. She was dying slowly.

"Nika!" Ayume cried as she held Nicole's light body. Nicole laughed as more blood left her body. "Ayume...that is your new name. Well, I guess I am going to completely die. Thanks for letting me reach you one last time." Nicole said as she closed her eyes. The pegasus turned to the Nicole silently, "I can give her peaceful rest for eternity. If that is what you wish." "Please..." Ayume said. The pegasus flew into the air slowly and its light covered Nicole completely. Nicole's body was vanishing. "She'll be safe. In a place that she always wanted with her last memories of you." The pegasus said. "Yes...now I want to sleep here." Ayume slept silently in the pool of black blood.

"Ayume-Ayume! Come on, you have to wake up! You can't die on me!" Bakuryu shook Ayume recklessly. Ayume's eyes were like a horse's eyes except they were black completely. "What the heck is wrong with her...?" Bakuryu thought as Ayume blinked. She has been in this condition for about a few hours. "B...Bakuryu, I am alright. No need to worry about me." Ayume said as her eyes changed back to normal. The bed had torn sheets and the rest was ripped. "You know, you scared me back there." Bakuryu said with a gentle smile. "Yeah, sorry about that but, could you get off of me? It looks like we just had a rough night of sex or something." Ayume laughed as she blushed. Bakuryu removed himself off of her and sat at the edge of the bed. "This tournament is almost over. I will exclude myself from it to watch you more often." he said seriously. Ayume threw a pillow at the back of his head. "Don't go do that! I am fine, my beast has made a promise with me. We'll be fine as long as I can unleash the power." she said cheerfully.

"Ayume...fine. As long as you are careful then I will stay in the tournament. You just have to promise me one thing..." Bakuryu walked towards the door. "What is that?" Ayume questioned. "Marry me. That's all." he finished. "...Yes." Ayume said blushing. "Please Kenji...don't worry. I won't let you down. I promise..." Ayume thought as Bakuryu stepped out. The pegasus's beast spirit appeared behind her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns in a serpent snake with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter 10: Friends or Foes...

"Come on, ya bastard." Ayume said as she was in the laboratory fighting Cronos with out using her beast power. "You have some foul mouth Miss Ayume. Why do you hate me so much?" Cronos asked as he wiped the blood from his lip. "Why should I give you an answer!" Ayume said before launching a punch towards Cronos's direction. The man dodged it only a few centimeters away. "She's gaining speed. Is this because of that event yesterday?" Cronos thought as he observed Ayume attempting another strike. This time she was able to land him a blow in his stomach. Ayume was losing her breathe. "You are stronger Miss Ayume-tell me, do you train a lot?" Cronos asked as he blocked Ayume's kick. Ayume hopped away and then charged at him again, "No. I choose not to for some reason. I only do when Bakuryu wants to." she said going into her fighting stance again.

"What kind of reason?" Cronos wanted to know. Ayume gave him a glare that was too cold for even her face. "The reason is...I was destined to stop you." she said as her beast spirit appeared behind her like a second person. "What? That beast is familiar. It is the one that appeared yesterday...damn it." Cronos said as he coughed. Ayume smirked at this and held her hand out in front of him. "Yes," she said with the pegasus's voice instead. "You want to use me as a key to making your experiments successful. I would let you do that but not forcefully and only to my consent. I won't let you harm this girl as she my vessel." Ayume continued. "My power is not considered a toy!" Ayume flew beams of light out of her hand causing each confinement to shatter. Every incomplete zoanthrope fell to the floor in their own liquid. Cronos was shocked to see this happen. "No! You must stop! They are not finished yet! They'll die if they are out in the open like this!" he yelled.

"Good. They have suffered enough. Now it is your time to end; make a move to stop me if you can." Ayume grinned evilly. "You...!" Cronos clenched his fists. "Ruined everything I have done!" he said as he charged at Ayume. The beast that was behind Ayume stayed in its place. Ayume's eyes were dark again like before. Cronos was about to aim his fist into Ayume's face but he stopped instantly. The beast spirit's aura flew through her and trapped his hand changing it back into its original liquid form. "What the-let me go!" Cronos struggled to get himself. "No, you belong asleep for eternity if you keep experimenting with Gaia's creations." Ayume said not tempting to do anything else as the aura continued to flow through her. "What exactly..are you?" Cronos questioned in fear. Ayume closed her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Just a legend."

"Hey, how was the fight?" Takase asked as confronted Yugo. "Yeah. It was good. Bakuryu has grown up. Alice is pissed with me though. Naori is trying to calm her down. What do you think of Naori?" Yugo said. "...Uh, why you asking me this?" Takase snickered. "Um...it's nothing man." Yugo said walking away. "Hold up, you like Naori. Don't you?" Takase questioned curiously as he was thinking suspicious. "Y-Yeah, sort of, what's your point?" Yugo stammered on words. "Spit it out." Takase ordered. "Okay she is very cute and easygoing. Alice is just the one who keeps getting on my back all of the time." he nagged. "Naori is a sweet girl. I mean, it's just damn this is hard to explain." "Haha, I see you have yourself a crush on her. Well go for it. I heard from Alice that Naori was suited for you." Takase laughed. Suddenly a strong rumble rocked everyone who was in the castle. "Cronos! Cronos!" Ganesha called out. "Ayume!" Bakuryu looked around. "What? Both are gone?" Alice shrieked. "How could you lose Ayume?" Uriko freaked. "Ayume always disappears when I am not there or looking at her." Bakuryu explained. "She might be with Cronos." Naori said. Shirei was lying on the table as she stared at the ceiling, "You may be right. I did see Cronos going somewhere. Ayume went after him a moment later. They must be pissed because I heard him yell." "Shirei?" Long turned to her. "Going there, going here. Fighting. Repenting. Losing. Winning. Dying. Living. So much has happened here." Shirei sat up.

"Where were you all this time?" Long asked calmly. "I was looking at the experiments and hanging around Ganesha. He knew something was wrong with Cronos so he asked for my help and explained everything." Shirei pointed out to Ganesha. "Where are they?" Long asked another questioned. "Somewhere. Out there. In there. Why should you all be in a rush?" Shirei kept continuing riddles. "Hurry up!" Bakuryu yelled. "In the lab." Shirei simply stated. Bakuryu and Ganesha ran down the stairs heading for the laboratory. Cronos was screaming in pain as he was changing back into his original state. When Bakuryu and Ganesha bashed through the door, they stood in shock. "...What is...this child?" Ganesha spoke. "The pegasus zoanthrope." Bakuryu answered as they watched Ayume use her beast power. "Pathetic pheonix. You thought that watching Ayume lose control would help you in having your way with her. Well think again, I am back in setting every zoanthrope in their place until the end!" The beast spirit made a neying sound. "Cronos will die if she continues..." Ganesha said sadly. "I will stop her." Bakuryu said as he walked towards Ayume. Ayume ignored everything around her except Cronos. Cronos was losing his mind with the power Ayume unleashed and fell to his knees. "Stop!" he begged.

"We need to stop...I want him to sleep peacefully." Ayume thought. "Yes. I think we might have gone too far." The beast spirit nodded and faded away along with its aura. Ayume's eyes returned to normal. Cronos was panting heavily like he was losing his breathe. "Aaah...aaah...that was too close..." Cronos said. He was regaining his human appearance. "It seems that I am more powerful then you." Ayume smiled. "This power will destroy you if you ever lay a hand on me." she said walking away slowly. Ayume faced Bakuryu seriously. "Kenji, I don't want to see anyone die in vein. Cronos, you shall be banished from awakeness." she said as she pointed towards Cronos. "You, Ganesha, go clean this mess up. It seems that I am done here." Ayume walked past Bakuryu with out even looking at him.

"Yes ma'am!" Ganesha answered as he felt weak when comparing his power towards hers. The failed experiments were now liquid covering the floor. It looked disgusting. Cronos stood up holding his composure and glared at Ayume. "What..." Cronos tried to speak but he was coughing up liquid. "Don't even speak you worthless piece of shit." Ayume ordered as she left the room.

Ganesha hurried over to Cronos and kneeled down. "You have fought her plenty of 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to the anime or video game bloody roar. I own oc characters.

Ayume Michiyo- A zoanthrope that can turn into a Pegasus. Even though she isn't very out going but her actions vary depending on her emotional behavior, she is a good friend of Uriko's and she is Kenji Ogami's (Bakuryu) classmate. She does have strange feelings for him though. She has long blackish hair with dark violet streaks and red rose colored eyes.

Shirei Kinka- A zoanthrope (which she turns into polar bear) who works with Long, she is supposedly his apprentice but there isn't much explained in that. She has glasses with blue medium length hair and green eyes-also she is simple minded but she can be tricky to fool.

Maea Tigami- A zoanthrope (she turns into a black bear) that helped create Shenlong; even though she and him are the only ones who get along with each other they both choose to destroy their other halfs (Shirei and Long). She has long midnight blue hair with forest green eyes.

Naori Tawanori- A young woman who helps Alice with her work but she is also a mysterious zoanthrope which no one has found yet to be of existence. She has medium length silver hair and light purple eyes.

Takase Hito-A school mate of Uriko's; he helps her find out the truth behind her past as he searches for his own. Takase is also a zoanthrope; which he turns in a serpent snake with dragon wings. He has short gold spiky hair and brown eyes. He is outgoing but sometimes serious.

Chapter 11: Hope for nothing...

"I can't believe this. Ayume can do all of that with her beast power?" Yugo seemed impressed just as Ayume walked into the room. "Well, I guess it's time for everyone to leave then." Uriko said sadly. "Yeah. School has been piling up on us. I'm going to go pack." Takase said going towards his room. "Hey where's Long, Shenlong?" Shirei questioned. "Oh! Long and Xion are out in the lab with Gado and King Orion. They had made a treaty I guess." Maea answered as Shenlong turned away. Ayume was in her room throwing her stuffed fox doll into the air and catching it.

"Ayume..." Bakuryu peeked his head inside the doorway. "Yeah?" Ayume said not taking her eyes off the fox doll. "We got to talk about..." Bakuryu stopped as Ayume looked at him. "I know what we have to talk about, my beast power and how it wants to overrun me. I know that I am not the same me anymore but I want to..." Ayume began crying, "Help you and Yugo. I want to help everyone." "..." Bakuryu walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Your beast power is great. Though we are zoanthropes everyone is scared of what we can do. Humans hate our strength and want to try to live in peace with us. Ayume I will protect you. I promise." he smiled.

"Peace with the humans, I can do that. Of course! I want to stay friends with every living creature but there is one thing I gotta do." Ayume said standing up. "What is that?" Bakuryu questioned. "Confine Cronos. HE should not be able to exist in this time period and I am going to make sure of that." Ayume said before leaving the room. Bakuryu took hold of her wrist. "I'll go with you." he said looking serious. "Yeah. That would be great." Ayume smiled. The two ran down to the laboratory and stared at the pheonix with horror. The pheonix dropped Ganesha's dead body to the floor. "So, you came back to take care of me did you?" he rasped. "Yes and please don't hesitate to die." Ayume said happily. "You friggin' bitch, you may have defeated my weak side but now I will kill you just like I did Ganesha. Slow and painful." the pheonix snarled.

"!" Ayume glanced down at Ganesha's torn flesh drowned in blood. "It's a pretty sight for a young girl like you. So fragile and so powerful. You must love existing in a place like this. So serene, so imagination, so much of a feminine figure. You must have everyone loving you." The pheonix said charging at Ayume. "I would have loved you if you were mine!" "Ha! I would not even give shit!" Ayume roared as she changed into her beast form. The pegasus flew over into the pheonix's direction and clashed beast power. The whole castle shook up in rage as beams of light shined through the windows. "Woah! Looky there Takase!" Uriko pointed out as the glass windows began to crack. "Uriko, look out!" Takase shouted as he pushed Uriko out of the way before the glass shattered.

"What the hell is going on now?!" Maea shrieked. Shenlong looked at the broken glass shards and grinned, "Seems someone is about to see true power!" Long looked at Shirei's eyes. "You don't look happy." he spoke calmly. "No. Ayume is fighting the pheonix right now. Or how you would say, the pegasus is fighting the pheonix." Shirei said losing her cool mannered temper. "How long must we wait?" Long asked. "I do not know..." Shirei finished. Alice slapped Yugo in the face, "You just had to bring us into this mess! I can't believe it!" "How would I know when Ayume would lose her mind?!" Yugo yelled. Naori walked over to Xion, "Are you going to go help her?" "Why should I? Ayume is not a child. She can take care of herself." Xion answered just as he picked up a piece of broken glass. "She is just like you Xion. You both have beast power that is not normal compared to ours." Naori said coldly.

"Don't contrast me to that weakling!" Xion scolded. Naori gasped in shock and fell silent. "Ayume won't accept her power like I do. She refuses to be controlled just like me but I can overcome that easily unlike her. Now you tell me, what would you be able to do in her position?" Xion questioned. Naori sighed, "...Nothing." "Feh, you disgust me like the others in here." Xion said walking away. "You may seem different compared to us but I know you still care about the girl." Naori thought watching Xion in silence. 

"Come on. We need to settle this once and for all." The pegasus hopped around the pheonix. "Grr...you friggin' wench!" The pheonix blasted fire from all directions and headed straight for the pegasus. The pegasus flew up into the air. Both zoanthropes were panting in exhaustion. "Hee, hee. I see that you've grown tired. Well I am not done yet ya bastard." the pegasus laughed as it stomped over the pheonix and turned around. The pegasus flew into the air and soared towards the confinement chambers. "Now I shall seal the being you've become!" Ayume called out just as she made a circle. Her beast power faded along with her pegasus form. "Take this!" Ayume threw the circle onto the pheonix.

"Gaah! What are you doing?!" The pheonix shouted in fear. "Putting you to sleep, of course...my beast will be asleep as well until the real danger appears a year from now." Ayume explained. "What? You want to fight someone who is...stronger?" The pheonix asked. "No...I want to stop them from existing!" Ayume said before the pheonix spirit flew out of the beast. "Hmph, this is all over now. Cronos, Ganesha, rest in peace..." she smiled gently just as she locked Cronos up in a chamber and buried Ganesha's body outside a cemetary. "This battle is over but the dragon will awaken soon, I just know it." "Ayume...are you ready to fight for what you are destined to?" Bakuryu asked a bit worried. "Yeah, this time I won't be afraid!" Ayume smiled as she turned to him. 


End file.
